


A New Friend

by Eiliem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Whitebeard Pirates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace's meets his biggest ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

He's funny, the new little one on the old man's crew.

He's lively and bright and eye-catching. And warm. Oars likes the warmth when he picks up the new little one to inspect him – before he remembers that he's not supposed to do that to new ones. But this little one doesn't scream or flail or faint.

He laughs.

And Whitebeard doesn't shout "put the idiot down before he has a heart-attack" so Oars thinks maybe it's okay. He cups his hand a bit to make sure the little one doesn't fall off – he can drop Marco-kun and Jozu-kun anywhere because Marco-kun can fly and Jozu-kun doesn't break, but most little ones smash a bit when they get dropped. And Whitebeard doesn't like people smashing his things.


End file.
